


Doragon no Keikaku

by SamuraiKanda



Series: next Gen Dragon Slayers [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dark Guild Anima Oscuras, Dragon Slayers, F/M, Family, Gruvia - Freeform, M/M, Nalu - Freeform, Parent-Child Relationship, Partner Dragons, RaiosxYuuto, Time Travel, Trust, a little bit of Incest (HikarixRaios), jerza - Freeform, power, rebellious Teens, stingue, the three Fairy Goddess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>here comes the main part of the nex gen Dragon Slayers -series ;)</p><p>The seven Dragon Slayers were sent off to a top secret mission by the Magic Council and they end up in a different Time-Space-dimension. Without knowing it sixteen years have past while they were gone and once they are back to their trusted comrades nothing is like they remember it to be. They have to face rebellious teens claiming to be the true Dragon Slayers and also a mysterious dark guild named Anima Oscuras. So are they able to handle the adaption to the current time and to fix things within their own little families?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. back in time

Sixteen years have passed by since the seven Dragon Slayers were assigned to a top secret Mission by the Magic Council. During this time a lot has changed in Fiore. First of all the Magic Council decided to reduce the number of legal guilds within the whole country. The two strongest guilds of Fiore were in short term fused together into one strong guild now known by the name Dragon‘s Saber. For the Magic Council this guild was the most troublesome guild in whole Fiore due to the effect of nine S - Rank mages residing there. Six of them were in fact all Dragon Slayers while the other three were nominated for becoming a member of the Ten Wizard Saints.  
  
„Any news about her, Minerva?“ asked a man with blonde hair and dark green eyes filled with slight sorrow resting inside them. Since the Dragon Slayers had vanished in a mysterious way, a former member of Sabertooth had resisted in joining Dragon‘s Saber. This member is also a Dragon Slayer and well known by the black haired female mage he was just looking at.   
  
„Not at all, Rufus. I have never expected Sting and Rogue would be gone. In the end, I feel in a way responsible that she left before Sabertooth and Fairy Tail were merged into one guild“  
„Honestly, I understand her way quite well. Shirayuki is no doubt their child and she is as stubborn as them two put together“  
  
is his response to Minerva while looking towards the window and he remembers quite well how surprised everyone in the guild was when the Twin Dragon Slayers finally spilled the beans about Shirayukis true heritage after their twins Hikari & Raios had been born. No normal child at the age of three months would be able to leave stable concrete walls crack while crying. He noticed the connection towards the Twin Dragon Slayers right at the moment they had shown up with the little girl in the guild. But he kept silent and waited patiently for them to tell the facts.  
  
„We can only hope she is save“ was now her answer when the second Master of Dragon‘s Saber entered the room. Next to Gildarts Clive she was assigned by the Magic Council to lead Dragon‘s Saber but to be true to themselves, they had their share of trouble with six of the Dragon Slayers living in this guild.   
  
All six have become rebellious Teens showing no sign of respect towards their parents at all. Furthermore there were everytime - when all six of them were present - Fights in the guild. So therefore Gildarts and herself had to organize the handout of Job Requests so, that the other team was not present at all. The most damage in the guild occured only, when Hitome and Raios were present at the same time. No one of the grown-ups knew exactly why they couldn't stand each other but these encounters ended two times almost deadly for the Fire Dragon Slayer. So therefore the only thing Gildarts and her could do in their position as guild master was to keep them as seperated as possible.  
  
************  
  
With a deep sigh a blonde woman sat in her room and looked at the embroidery resting in her lap. It was too long ago since she heared his voice, felt his warmth. She missed him with every inch of her heart and deep inside she kept the spark of hope alive he would one day return to her. „Hime, is there something I could do for you?“ she heared Virgo now asking her while she looked now up as if she was waiting for something to happen. Just in the moment when she wanted to say something towars her trusted friend a young girl with dark blond hair infused with some light brown strands in it appeared in the room and she was  quite enthusiastic. „Kaa-san, he is back, Aniki is back“ was she now saying to her and a short smile rested on her lips. The bond she shared with her firstborn shattered in the moment, when ten years ago the father of her two daughters had died under mysterious circumstances. She was quite surprised how far her son had accepted the mage from Blue Pegasus as being a part of their family. Shortly after this incident he began to distance himself from his own mother.  
  
„You can return now, Virgo“ was she no saying to the Celestial Spirit she entrusted the most next to all of her Spirits, then she decided to go outside to see her son arrive at the guild. Hitome had turned into a quite handsome young man. Not only from his temper but also from his looks he was barely to deny he‘s the son of Natsu Dragneel. As her wishful thinking back then was heared he was best friends with Ryuzaki and Raiden with whom he also formed a team only known within Fiore as Team Destruction. The name is quite suited for these three Dragon Slayers because whereever they go to finish a job they leave a visible trail of destruction behind them. Honestly she felt remembered back into her own times travelling around with Natsu, Gray and Erza when she listened again to the amount of damage the three youngsters had left behind.  
  
When she arrived with Lilica, the younger one of her two daughters she greeted her best friends Levy and Yukino, who were at the moment inside the guild hall. The other Celestial Mage was with her daughterwhile the bluehaired Scriptmage wanted to get a glimpse at her son. They were in a similar situation regarding their sons. Even Mirajane and Kinana had their share of troubles with their sons as well. But they all shared one wish together. That there will be a life sign of the seven Dragon Slayers who vanished during a mission sixteen years ago.  
  
************  
  
Strangely for them all they had landed in a place reminding Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel of the Celestial Spirit World due to the effect that Happy and Lector accidently touched one of the cristalline dragon figurines inside the temple. The Magic Council had all seven of them assigned to a top secret mission and they didn‘t know at all years have past since they went inside. Thanks to Rogues sharp mind they were able to find the exit out of this maze and once outside the temple it vanished under a big pile of rubble. When Wendy suggested they should first head back to Fairy Tail, Cobra and the Twin Dragons agreed into coming along without knowing what kind of trouble will be awaiting them.  
  
The five Exceeds went ahead of their partners so that the guild can be informed of their return but when they reached Magnolia Happy, Lily and Shalulu were a bit confused. The guild had been rebuilt with the help of their allies so why were they not able to see the banner of Fairy Tail at all? Frosch had the idea to asked around at the ground and in order not to loose his friend Lector tagged along followed by Lily while Happy and Shalulu looked from the air for a sign.   
  
„Fro wants to know where Fairy Tail is“ was the green Exceed now asking an old lady while Lector was at his side. „They moved towards the mountainside after the Council banned them out of Magnolia for those damned brats they couldn‘t control at all. As far as the rumors go around this witch from Sabertooth runs that place now“ said the old woman now to the two Exceeds in a voice that scared Frosch easily. With these information Lector decided they should return and tell their partners what they had just found out about Fairy Tail. In a way it was also important to inform Sting, because somehow it felt like Sabertooth was involved here too.   
„Oy, Happy, whats wrong?“ was the Fire Dragon Slayer now asking as the five Exceed were racing back to them and Lily who was with Frosch and Lector when they gathered the information told everything he memorized the old woman saying to them.  
  
„Why in the world should Minerva be now with your guild?“  
„How am I supposed to know?“  
  
was Natsu only replying with a short shrug of his shoulders. Without any traceable scent of their comrades it would be hard to find out where in the mountains the guild was now located at. „There is something I wonder, Sting-kun. Why should the council ban Fairy Tail and ask our lady to be their master. On top of it this old hag was really rude“ was Lector now saying and the White Dragon Slayer chuckeled by the word of his partner. Even the Exceeds had started bonds of friendships towars the other members of Sabertooth as well.   
„We‘ll find it out soon enough, Lector“ was now his answer and therefore they decided to travel northeast.


	2. Chapter 2

They followed a small sandy path leading northeast away from Magnolia. Their partners needed to rest a while until they are able to use Aera again. Couple of days pass by since they left Magnolia and there was still no sign of the guild at all. Then Natsu suddenly charged without any sign of warning into one direction directly followed by the other Dragon Slayers. Something had caught up his full attention. The scent of magic lying in the air. The scent of two Dragons Slayers fighting.   
  
He followed the direction from where theslight warm breeze came and he was shocked and surprised in the same moment when he reached a huge clearing. There stood two boys facing each other; one wrapped up in red-orange flames, the other one is wrapped up in a thick veil of shadows. He could feel the intensity sparking in the air as the boy with the flames charged an all-out attack at his chosen opponent.  
  
„Karyu no Kouen“  
„Eiryu no Renjakusen“  
  
were the boys shouting at the same time while Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, Wendy, Cobra and Laxus also arrived at the clearing and like himself the Twin Dragon Slayers seemed to be buffled about the scene.   
  
The bystanders of this fight noticed them right away but showed no sign of response at their arrival at all. His keen sense of smell told him those boys were all Dragon Slayers like themselves but something seemed to make no sense to him in this moment at all. These boys look to him as if they were experianced in using Dragon Slayer Magic for years, but how ist this possible?  
  
As far as he could remember himself, he was only with the others a few days away to a top secret mission, so how come one of the boys is able to use Karyu no Kouen without being in Dragon Force and who taught him this technique in the first place? Who are they? Why are they fighting each other? Too many questions were now popping up inside his brain, when he noticed something that seemed to be out of the ordinary. The shadows of the boy were slicing right into the flesh of the other boy and honestly he was shocked about the grim expression lying in the face of the black haired boy.  
  
Just when he wanted to dart into this fight he looked surprised to the little dragon with the red-orange scales appearing right in front of him. Wait, since when are there living dragons roaming around? The last time he had seen one alive was during his fight with Future Rogue to stop the Eclipse Gate and when he saved with his friends the inhabitants of Sun Village from their frozen state. So why is there a little dragon in front of him at all? Could this be a dream at last? That this fight between the two boys is something he got memorized deep within his own subconscious? Honestly he wasn‘t so sure at all.  
  
************  
  
„Kneel before your king“  
„I don‘t think so“  
  
was he now hearing Hitome answer to him and a low growl came out off his throat. The young Fire Dragon Slayer in front of him was for sure a nuisance to him. Slowly he made his steps towards Hitome who was now getting up again and he could smell the blood of the other Dragon Slayer. A vicious smile appeared on his lips while he changed into White Shadow Mode without any visible sign and the magic of light and shadow were pulsing in the palm of his right hand.  
  
„Hakueiryu no Ashiginu“ was he now saying with a clear voice as the young Fire Dragons Slayer charged in for a direct attack and right infront of the other Dragon Slayers his attack sliced deep wounds into Hitomes body. Right when he wanted to charge in for an attack to finish him off he had to back off due to a magic cast he knew all to well. „Stop it, you two“ was a stern female voice shouting at them and his ruby-red eyes fixed the black haired woman dressed in a darkblue dress floating close above the floor. If he has to be honest, he despises her. She is the only one of the old guild as he always refers being a traitor towards her guild comrades.  
  
„I don‘t need to take orders of a demon like you, Minerva“ was he now saying coldly towards her, glaring at her in a mocking way and his keen senses just told him other Dragon Slayers had arrived at the scene. Their smell was in a way similar to the ones surrounding him since his childhood and a low growl left his throat when Yuuto whispered in his ear to step back just for the moment. He was born to fight, not to follow senseless orders of some grown-ups. He was next to his twinbrother and the other Dragon Slayers the one who killed Acnologia in the first place. So therefore it should be the other way around. It should be them ordering around all the members of Dragon‘s Saber. Not Minerva. Not Gildarts.  
  
When he decided to leave the scene a pitch-black young dragon appeared right next to his side out of the shadows and a short smile appeared on his lips. For a moment he was unsure but as his brother‘s body became tensed up something within his soul assured him Hikari had noticed their presence too. Only a short look to the youngest of them Dragon Slayers and he was for a moment on his own with his twin brother. Even their partners Lumis and Nero went ahead so that they can talk.  
  
„You noticed them, too?“  
„Those fake ones have guts to show up right now“  
  
was Hikari just saying and he only nodded. The young White Dragon Slayer had alway been his guidance. Especially since Shirayuki left the guild before Acnologia had shown up at the eastern shores of the famous Akane Resort.  
  
„You still want to fight them?“  
„You can bet on it, Raios“  
  
was his brother now saying with a smirk resting on his lips and honestly he had to agree in this point. The urge to fight against the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth was getting stronger over the years and after the defeat of Acnologia their wish to demoralize them in battle grew rapidly as their wish to prove them the worth of being a true Dragons Slayer.  
  
************  
  
„Wait, Lady Minerva? What are you doing here?“ was he now asking the woman right infront of them and he could also watch the gathering being scattered. Natsu had picked up the wounded boy and he could read in his face how serious he was to carry him. „Sting, Rogue? I can‘t believe it, it‘s really you“ is she now replying while gazing at them as if they were some kind of illusions.   
  
„Right now we need to bring ihm back to the guild. I‘ll explain everything once we are there“ are now her next words towards the Shadow Dragon Slayer and him, then they all followed Minerva into a hidden valley not far from the point where the two boys were fighting. He could sense some of the Fairies and also some of their own Guild gathered in the building carved out of the reddish limestone.  
  
Honestly he began to wonder why the one clad in shadows seemed to be so familiar to him. As if he knew who this boy was. Also the white boy who looked at them as if they were something they abhor a lot. He really wanted to know whats going on here, then it was quite confusing to him. After they entered the building he was able to pick up the scent of both: Light and Shadow Magic.   
  
But how could this be? As far as he could remember only their children were able to wield this magic. So how come he‘s able to notice it at a place thats completely strange to him? When he looks at Rogue he can see his confusion as well. His mate noticed it too. „Sting-sama, Rogue-sama“ is he now hearing Yukino and a smile appears on his lips when the Celestial Mage appears right in front of them next to Rufus and hugs them both.  
  
„That will now be very interesting now you‘ve returned“ is Rufus only saying and he notices some worry swinging in the voice of the Memory Make Mage as they look right at him. „Where have you been? The Council said to us, you were....“ is Yukino now asking them and to see some relieve within her eyes while she isn‘t able to hold back any longer her tears he beings to wonder what really happened after they had agreed to take on this so called top secret mission of the Magic Council. They follow their friend into a room where Minerva is waiting for them and even in her eyes he can see she‘s worried a lot.  
  
„Whats going on here? I mean we only left for a mission and as we return Fairy Tail seems to have vanished. While we were looking we only got the information, they were banned and that you are now a Guildmaster. What happened to Sabertooth? Where are Shirayuki and the Twins?“ is Rogue now asking their friends and for a very long moment there is a deathly silence in the room.  
  
„Actually you might met them when you were looking for our guild. Unluckily for us Raios and Hitome are constantly fighting each other. About Shirayuki, she left Sabertooth before the two strongest guilds in Fiore were merged into one guild. We haven‘t heard from her in a while. And about the Twins, if my father would be still alive he‘d be proud of them“ is Minerva answering them as best as she can while there is some sorrow, pain and anger resting in her proud eyes. The way their lady speaks out the last words makes him clear how much she still detests her own father and what he had done to their guild. He bites on his lips and one hand forms a fist while trying to picture together the current situation.  
  
„How come they ended up this way?“  
„I hate to say this, Sting, but the two of you were gone for now sixteen years“  
  
is Rufus now saying to them and shocked as Rogue and himself are they stare at their friends as if this was some bad joke. How in the world could this happen? Wait, don‘t tell it has something to do with the dragon figurines Lector and Happy had touched in the temple they were.  
  
„Is it really sixteen years? But that would mean, we...“ is he now trying to say while he‘s still not able to comprehend their situation at all. „Yes, you seem to be trapped within an area where the time flow was corrupted in some sort of way. But that makes me now curious why someone would intend to do this“ is Rufus saying while looking quite eager to learn what really happened. With a short smile resting on his lips the Memory Make Mage decides to use a spell both of them don‘t know. When Memoria gets activated Rogue and himself are mixed up with emotions while they watch within Rufus‘ memories how all three of their children had evolved to strong minded and independent mages.  
  
While they are watching he feels some tears run down his cheeks and in a way he can‘t believe Rogue and himself missed precious years of their children to grow up. Damned. He should have listened back then to Rogue and explained the Magic Council why they would not participate at this mission. Only thanks to Rogues sharp mind they were able to leave the temple or otherwise they would be stuck in there even at this moment. In one point he agrees with Rufus. Someone within the Magic Council intended on keeping them, the Dragon Slayers away, but why?


	3. Chapter 3

When they followed Minerva into a hidden valley, he was suddenly able to pick up the scents of their comrades. So this is also the place where Fairy Tail went, after they had to leave Magnolia. Before they entered a building, a young girl ran out of it and her scent was very familiar to him. Even the way she looks like reminded him of his mate. But she looked so much younger than the blond Celestial Mage.   
  
„Hitome-nii-chan“ is she calling out this moment and right there it strikes him. No way, that‘s the name he‘d given his only son on the day he was born. So why is she refering to the wounded boy he‘s carrying right now as Hitome? And why does she call him being her brother? Confused as he is he looks at the girl now right in front of him while the Twin Dragon Slayers go inside followed by Laxus, Cobra and Gajeel. Only Wendy stays with Shalulu and Happy with him outside.  
  
„What happened with Hitome-nii-chan?“ is the girl now eager to learn from him and before he can answer at all another girl appears infront of them. The same familiar scent, the same familiar apperance. Could it be they are some of Lucy‘s relatives? That would in this moment explain to him, why these girls share the scent he‘s used to have around him since he met the blond Celestial Mage on a mission in Hargeon. The other girl has a more striking resemblence to Lucy then the younger one. But somehow he can only pinpoint one of them cloaked in the trusted scent of the Celestial Spirits he knows to be constantly around Lucy.  
  
„Lili, go and get mum right now. The two of you help me“ is the one girl now saying with a stern and serious expression resting on her face to all of them. Wendy, Happy, Shalulu and himself nod quickly while the other girl runs back into the one building he wanted to go in first. He still carries the wounded boy and somehow he‘s confused.   
  
Why his he just in this moment able to pick up the same trusted scent of the blond Celestial Mage around him as well? Could this boy really be his firstborn? Then why in the world was he fighting another Dragon Slayer? No, the Hitome he knows is still a toddler. This boy cannot be his son after all. At least this is what he‘s telling himself right now.  
  
„Lay him down right here“ is the young woman now saying to them after they entered a white-washed lime stone building. It reminds him in a way of a hospital wing. But he isn‘t able to notice the presence of another mage in here. „You, hold him down while you assist me with cleaning the wounds“ is she giving her orders in a clear voice and honestly he doesn‘t feel like to disobey her at all.   
  
While he is observing her movements, he notices something resting in her eyes and in her face that strikes him deeply. She‘s quite concerned about the life of this boy. It‘s the same facial expression he knows from Lucy, when she couldn‘t endure her comrades to be hurt in battle at all. So therefore this young woman is related to the wounded boy. So much the connection he just figured out right now.  
  
Wendy looks a bit confused, when the young woman comes up with an ointment and bandages. „Isn‘t there anyone around to use healing magic?“ is Shalulu now asking and right now he notices a bitter expression resting on her young and beautiful face. „I‘m the only medic of this guild, even through I don‘t wield any kind of magic unlike my siblings“ is she only responding in a short polite but cool way and he doesn‘t know why, but he is in a way reminded on his counter-part living up in Edolas. Natsu Dragion is his friend, even through the young man wasn‘t able to wield magic at all. „Then let me try it“ is Wendy now saying quite eager to help out and both of them are surprised that her magic isn‘t working at all.   
  
„We have no time for show-off‘s. What are your names?“  
„W-Wendy and this here is Shalulu“  
„I‘m Natsu and this is Happy“  
  
are they now introducing themselves and a concerned expression rests now in the young woman‘s eyes.   
  
„Ok, Natsu, I want you to hold him down. Wendy, you put on the bandages after I‘ve cleaned and treated the wounds with this ointment I‘ve made. By the way, my name is Layla Heartfilia“ is the young woman now saying to them and when he hears her name it is as if Laxus‘ strongest attack hits him right in the face. Layla, that‘s the name of Lucy‘s mother. She had told him about her after their victorius battle against the black mage Zeref and how she wishes to have a girl of her own. He had agreed to name their firstborn after Lucy‘s mother if their child should turns out to be a girl at all.  
  
While Layla and Wendy tend to the wounds, he knows quickly why he‘s asked to hold him down. Once the young woman cleans them with a clear looking liquid, the wounded boy would have immediately jumped up and tried to run away. It takes all of his physical strength to secure him down to the bed and after a while they are finally finished. In this moment he picks up a trusted scent rushing in and a big smile rests on his lips as he notices the blond woman staring at him as if he was some sort of Illusion.  
  
„Oy, Lucy, I‘m back“ is he saying to her with his brightest smile and before he could properly react, she falls around his neck and hides her face within his neckline. „Hey, Lucy, what‘s wrong?“ is he asking her right now, because he doesn‘t understand the reason of her tears at all. He only looks at her, wraps his arms around her, tries to comfort her and in this moment he doesn‘t now anything that caused her so much grief at all.  
  
************  
  
„What exactly do you mean with you don‘t know actually where she is?“ is Sting now asking his friends right now and for a while a deathly silence surrounds them. He has still to comprehend with this information they just got from Rufus and Minerva. Both, the White Dragon Slayer and himself have missed out a very important time span in the life of their three children. His hand forms a fist, because he‘s still in inner denial about their sons being the way their lady told them they are right now.   
  
With Shirayuki still around, this should not have happened at all. Besides, he can fully understand his mate‘s inner confusion and concern about their firstborn. „Two months prior to the appearance of Acnologia she left“ is Minerva answering and he can see, she hides a very important fact infront of them.  
  
„She knocked twice the head of the Magic Council unconcious“  
„Wait, Shirayuki did what?“  
„The first time, when she was nine and they tried to convince us all, you died on the mission they assigned you to. The second time was six years ago, when they announced Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are now fused into being one guild“  
„Orga had to hold her back or she would have accidently killed the poor man“  
  
is Yukino saying while she held her gaze fixed towards the floor. Sting and him looked quite buffled at each other. So his guess back then was right. She had inherited a lot of Sting‘s temper as it seems. He stares at his friends and right there he wonders why all four of them feel so guilty. As if they were responsible for their little Angel to leave in the first place.  
  
„The white princess left in order to search for a trace of the two of you. She promised, only to return if she‘s able to find you“ is Dobengal now saying to them and while Sting stares at the ninja with big eyes, he bites on his lips, forms with his hand a fist and curses the situation they are stranded in.  
  
„So, Hikari and Raios...“  
„Yukino and Rufus tried their best to raise them your way“  
  
is Minerva now responding and he doesn‘t need to hear more. One look at the Celestial Mage and everything is clear to him. Just as Sting wants to ask for the reasons, he lays his hand on Stings shoulder while looking at him.  
  
„What matters now is, they are all unharmed and healthy“  
„You‘re right“  
  
is the White Dragon Slayer now admitting and a smile rests on his lips.   
  
At least all three of them are alive. Before he can say anything towards his friends, a young girl steps in and immediately he notices the resemblence towards Yukino. „Lady Minerva, Gildarts is calling in everyone to be gathered in the great hall“ is the girl now saying and he‘s curious about the reason behind this. Both Sting and himself decide to go with their comrades. Maybe some news about the whereabouts of their daughter can be shared in this way with them.  
  
************  
  
„Lucy, Gildarts is calling everyone together“ is he picking up a voice he knows very well and as he looks towards the door, he recognizes a slender blue haired woman standing there. The blond Celestial Mage only nods and with the two young girls at her sides he follows them with Happy over to the main building. The great hall leaves him at awe. This is twice the size he remembers their guild hall in Magnolia to be. Some of the scents lingering around are familiar to him: The Strauss Family. The Connell Family. Reedus. Nab. Max. Warren. The Raijinshuu. Romeo. Kinana. Laki. Levy. Jet. Droy. Cana. Most of his comrades he grew up with and knows are gathered here.   
  
Surprisingly, he misses the scents of Erza and Gray. Maybe the two of them are currently out on a mission? But not also his two trusted friends were missing. He isn‘t able to pick up Macao or Wakaba or even Makarov at all. What happened really while he was gone? On the other hand he picks up some new and familiar scents as well. In time he will be able to pay more attention to them. Right now he‘s curious why old man Gildarts let everyone be gathered in the hall. Wait, don‘t tell him, he‘s the actual Guild Master. A big grins appears right now on his lips. He will try and fight him like in the good old times, when he was still a brat who wasn‘t listening at all what adults said to him.  
  
Before he storms forward to meet up with Gildarts, Lucy holds him back by taking his hand into her own and his attention is quickly caught by a huge lacrima screen appearing out of nowhere. Struck in awe he stares at it, when suddenly an old man is clearly visible on the screen.  
  
„My fellow Mages, we, the Members of the Magic Council have finally come to a conclusion about the Dragon Slayer agenda. They are a threat to anyone living within Fiore. They are reckless, wihout any sense of responsibility and unfriendly, vicious beasts. So we decided to hand down to every Guild loyal to this Council a Wanted List of the six Dragon Slayers currently residing within Dragon‘s Saber. If you hand them to us dead or alive, it doesn‘t matter. The Reward for doing so will be highly paid. We would appreachiate it if you hand them in alive, but if you‘re able to kill them, we want their heads and hearts as evidence....“  
  
is the old man saying and a deep growl leaves right now his lips. What‘s wrong all of the sudden with the Magic Council? Since when do they announce a official Dragon Hunt? No way he‘s going to let the boy resting in the hospital wing become prey to a mob of agitated Mages. He forms a fist, that normally would be rapidly engulfed by flames in situations like this and honestly he isn‘t understanding his current situation at all. As long as he‘s around, no one is going to lay a hand on his comrades and his family. Not as long as Igneel‘s son stands alive infront of them.


	4. Chapter 4

A deep growl leaves their throats at the same time. Seriously, what‘s wrong with the Magic Council? They just returned and now they have to hear about a Dragon Hunt? Even if they still don‘t know why the Members of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are currently together at one place, there is one thing he‘d never would let it happen.   
  
His keen senses tell him as much as the Lightning Dragon Slayer just figured out. The young men they encountered earlier on the clearing are like them. Dragon Slayers. With crossed arms he stares at the Lacrima Screen as Gildarts walks over to them. This man is serious. He can see it in his face as he looks right at him.  
  
Minutes later even Cobra joins in as Wendy, Natsu, Laxus and himself are now gathered in the Guild Master‘s office, confronted with Gildarts. „Just spill out the beans, old man, I can hear your thoughts“ is Cobra right now saying while he leans at the wall with his arms crossed and he shortly looks at the Member of Críme Sorcíere before he stares right at Gildarts.  
  
„You were gone for sixteen years. The Council announced, you died during the Mission they assigned you for. The boys started to rebel and currently they are not the only reason of our share of troubles, but they also managed to finish the Hundred-Year-Request I failed back then. Hitome, Ryuzaki, Raiden and Yuuto are now next to the Twins of Sabertooth offically S-Class Mages since they were able to kill Acnologia“  
„Wait, Gildarts... what?“  
  
is Natsu right now asking Gildarts, staring at him with big eyes and honestly it‘s hard to believe these words at all. Gone for sixteen years and people out there think they weren‘t alive anymore?  
  
„What about Levy?“  
„Well... she had a rough time with Ryuzaki. But she isn‘t the only one“  
  
is Gildarts right now telling them while rubbing his neck and looking right at the assembled Dragon Slayers right infront of him. „So Mira and Lucy too?“ is Laxus asking back as he turns to leave and Gildarts only nods.  
  
************  
  
Even through Gildarts ordered everyone of the Guild to gather in the great hall, the Twins are right now in the appartment they share together.  
  
„Take off your clothes“  
„I‘m fine, Hika“  
  
is the Shadow Dragon only saying as he sits down and a short hiss leaves his lips.   
Damned. This time Hitome dished out for good. But still, he sees the Fire Dragon as no match at all to him. Slender fingers open quickly the belt of the Shihakusho he wears and an innocent smile rests on the lips of his older Twin. Maybe he should go over and ask Layla to take care of his wounds. Because she is the only one within this Guild skilled enough to heal while being without magic at all.  
  
A short rose dust covers his cheeks right in the moment as Hikari leans forward and kisses the slightly bleeding wounds at the left side of his chest area. Even through he knows, his brother learned through a dream from Weisslogia how to use Healing Magic based on light, Hikari only uses it on him. His brother would only need to lay his hand over the area where he got hurt and heal him up. But somehow Hikari sees this as an important way to keep their bond strong enough. A familiar tingling awakes inside of him when he can feel these lips brush soflty over his entire body. Deep inside he knows it is forbidden. Deep inside he knows quite well he should be showing more resistance. But in a way he doesn‘t want to see his brother being devastated at all.  
  
Minutes later he‘s engulfed by this shere heat of longing and lust. Usually it always ends up this way when Hikari tends to his wounds. Honestly he doesn‘t know at all, when he stopped resisting his older Twin approaching him this way. Somehow he started to accept it as Hikaris way of showing how much he actually cares for him. No one needs to know how screwed up their bond truly is. Just them and their partner Dragons. Just them, no one else.  
  
************  
  
„Gildarts-san, there is an incoming message for the Guild Masters on the Lacrima Screen“ is a young girl with silver hair right now saying and he wonders right now where she belongs to. Curious as he is he follows Gildarts back into the great hall as an unclear image of a young woman with deep red hair is to see. She reminds him so much on the younger version of Erza as Lucy had joined their Guild and the four of them formed a team. Even Sting & Rogue are still present within the hall and he wonders who this young woman is.  
  
„We found them. But right now it will be taking too long to travel back, because she‘s unconcious right now. Almost dragonized. Same with him. Almost turned into a demon“ is she saying, but somehow the connection isn‘t properly working. He can only see bits of pieces and immediately he know who this young woman is talking about.   
  
So Gray is still alive. A smirk rests now on his lips. He can‘t await to challenge his best friend at all. But if this is really the Erza he knows, why is she looking so young? Why would she talk about someone being almost dragonized? This only means, there is another Dragon Slayer around. Now he‘s more curious. About this certain female Dragon Slayer. Who ever she is, she might be worth of a challenge to fight.  
  
************  
  
After the announcement of the Magic Council both of them feel anger boiling up deep inside of them. First they get summoned, then trapped and now after learning to be locked away for sixteen years they have to hear about a Dragon Hunt? His entire fist would usually be engulfed by gleaming white light. But somehow his magic isn‘t responding at all. Then a sigh of relieve leaves both their lips as they know their firstborn is still alive. He sits down on a bench, closing shortly his eyes and he tries to sort his swirling thoughts. Right now he is afraid and excited at the same time to see their daughter again. Hopefully she hadn‘t forgotten all about them.  
  
„Sting-kun, I can‘t await to see Shirayuki again“  
„Fro thinks so too“  
  
is he right now hearing their Exceeds and a short smile appears on his lips. But what to do if she turned out to be like Hikari & Raios? What if she actually is so disappointed of them, that she turned her back on them like the Twins have obviously done? He gulps hardly, because he really hates the situation he is in right now.  
  
„I‘ve should have listened to you, Rogue“ is he now mumbling as he feels Rogues hand resting on his arm and he stares at the table right infront of him. „We should never agreed to take part in this agenda“ are now his next words spoken so lowly, only Rogue would be able to hear them.   
  
„I feel the same way. Even if there were any given chance to turn back the time, it wasn‘t worth risking the reputation of our guild by simply denying an order from the Magic Council“  
„I know, Rogue, but still...“  
  
is he right now saying towards the Shadow Dragon Slayer as his forehead touches now Rogues. He feels right now guilty of leaving their children behind. At least he could have asked their Exceeds to stay behind with them. Maybe then the seven of them would have never been trapped in this weird place at all.  
  
„Even if you would have gone on your own with them, I‘d came along“ is Rogue right now saying to him, both hands now resting on his cheeks and a gentle smile rests right now on his lips. The Shadow Dragon Slayer is right. He‘d been the same way. Shortly closing his eyes, he leans in on Rogues hand and he knows quite well what his mate wants to tell him this way. Because they never could have known at all about the true outcome of the mission the Council had summoned the seven Dragon Slayers to attend to. It could have been also like their comrades have been told. All of them secretly killed off by an unknown force.  
  
„So, Sting-kun, if we are really been trapped for sixteen years, we have now a lot of work ahead of us“  
„Fro thinks so too“  
  
are the Exceeds right now saying and with a smirk resting on his lips, he pets the head of the maroon Exceed. Yes, Lector is right. Especially when it comes to their Twins, there is a lot of work awaiting all four of them.  
  
************  
  
„Laxus-kun“ is he greeted by the Raijinshuu as all three of them hug him tight and this time he allows himself to show a little smile. The last time they‘ve been this way had been back on Tenroujima as he had joined in the battle against Hades. Thanks to Gildarts he was accepted back into the Guild. Those three are the most precious treasure he has in his life. But he would never openly admit it, that he really cherishes this close-knit friendship towards Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow.  
  
Before he was summoned with Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu to this mission, Erza and even Gildarts have talked with him about the option to become the next Guild Master of Fairy Tail. He declined out of a good reason. Since he tried forcefully to claim this title, he had figured out on his travels through Fiore he wants to focus first on becoming strong and kind like his grandfather before taking on a vital position as the one of a Guild Master.   
  
Besides, he knows out of his own experiance how painful it is when a close family member is in a high position. Yes, he had told Mirajane during her pregnancy, he wouldn‘t be at all interested in the child at all. But something deep inside of him wanted to give his offspring to have the chance to act casual around him.  
  
Freed and Evergreen inform him about what happened during the past sixteen years. It is really painful to know, his grandfather died trying to protect the guild when Acnologia appeared eight years ago. After Bickslow and Ever leave, Freed informs him about his son Raiden. How the young Lightning Dragon honors and respects the Raijinshuu. Even how Raiden formed a team with the sons of Natsu and Gajeel. A short smile rests on his lips as he learns from Freed, that Raiden had surely inherited a lot of characteristic traits from the Dreyar Family.  
  
He shortly shakes his head as the Rune Mage tells him about Raidens intention. This boy really sounds a lot like himself as he was as teenager. „I will give him the proper challenge if he really wishes to fight me one on one“ is he now saying loud and clearly enough for the younger Lightning Dragon to hear his words and he can see a flickering of lightning around Raiden. This could promise to be of some fun. Especially since the two of them never had really any contact since Raiden was born.  
  
************  
  
Right after the announcement and the talk with Gildarts he‘s off to look for his little Shrimp. To know, she had it rough with their son is gnawing on his mind. He only can imagine Ryuzaki to be like he was back in his younger days as he had joined Phantom Lord. Still, it is really hard to believe for him, they had been trapped for sixteen years. Only because Happy and Lector had been so curious about the crystalline dragon figurines.   
  
Shalulu and Lily had at least prevented Frosch to touch one too, otherwise who knows what would have happened. But one thing for sure. Someone knew they would take their Exceeds along and this certain someone seemed to know exactly their traits as well. Besides, he has to admit to himself, without the sharp minded Shadow Dragon Slayer around they would be still stuck at this place right at this very moment.  
  
Since Rogue found his mate, he surely changed. The same goes for himself too. He had noticed it right after the day Ryuzaki was born. Something unspoken lingering inside of him wanted to protect his little family against anything out there that could harm them. It was no matter at all to him. Anyone insulting his Shrimp and even Fairy Tail was instantly messing with him. Back in his days in Phantom Lord he wouldn‘t give a damn about comrades or family.   
  
But Makarov had laid out the right path for him. If the wise old man leading Fariy Tail hadn‘t convinced him not to throw away his life into the darkness, he might have joined another dark guild. So following Juvia and joining Fairy Tail was the best decision he ever made in his life. The other wise decision in his life was getting Levy as his mate. Sure it had taken a while for him to admit, he feels somehow drawn to the Solid Script Mage. But it all became clear in his fight against Torafusa, when Levy risked her own life to save him.  
  
Right now, he needs to assure himself, she‘s allright. He needs to see her. Hear her voice. Taste those sweet lips of hers. He needs to assure he‘s really back home. Because Levy is where he feels himself comfortable to be around, safe and sound. She is his term of being at home, so therefore he‘s right now restless without her being around.   
  
„Gajeel“ is he now picking up a voice calling out to him, he‘d recognize anywhere again. „So, how you be doing, shrimp?“ is he right now asking the blue-haired woman approaching him right now and a trusted warmth awakes inside of him as she wrappes her arms around him, hiding her face at his chest. Right now he needs no words at all to understand the way she feels. Somehow he knows it and a short smile rests now on his lips. At least, he‘s finally back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Orga allows them to stay in his apartment to rest, since they had travelled for so long. A nice shower and a bed sound right nice to them. Besides, he‘s going to use this given chance for sure to feel the body of the Shadow Dragon Slayer close to his own. It been a while since they were connected in an intimate way. Last time he recalls was when they had been in the guild hall of Sabertooth after Yukino promised to take all three of their children over to their house. They had an mutual agreement from the day on after Shirayuki was born. Due to the fact that all three inherited the keen senses of a dragon, they never had sex in the house or in the office. Only when they were on a mission or in the old room the Shadow Dragon Slayer once used to stay in.  
  
Right now he feels quite alive and refreshed. Burying his nose deep into the pitch-black hair right next to him he falls quickly asleep. Now that they renewed their bond and are cleaned, he can focus on the task now laying infront of them. It will be hard but not impossible to change the current view of their sons. If Natsu-san had been able to do so by defeating them, they might have to take the same road as the Fire Dragon Slayer.   
  
But how to defeat a Dragon Slayer without magic? This is one of his worries he has right now. Somehow the place they were trapped in for sixteen years managed to seal away big portions of their Dragon Slayer Magic. They have to look for a way to restore it to the way it had been or otherwise he has no right to call himself further being a Dragon Slayer at all.  
  
As the next morning rises he awakes with a gentle smile resting on his lips. Like he‘s used to have around him, Rogue is cuddled next to him and he can hear both of their Exceeds wandering around. But one particular thing is missing right now. Those little feet tapping as they decide to enter the bedroom of their parents. He has to admit he misses their voices as they peek into the room and run to both of them while laughing.   
  
Especially Raios, when he decides to sit down at the end of the stairway and stares as angrily as he can, because he isn‘t able to climb up all of them. Mostly it would be Rogue picking him up and bringing him along or Lector flies him upstairs to them. Every morning would start this way, before he heads off to do his duty as a guild master. A deep sigh leaves his lips right now. If he has to be honest he just misses this time where all three of them were still little.  
  
„It feels strange to wake up and everything is so silent“  
„I know exactly what you mean“  
  
is Rogue now saying to him as his hand rests on his cheek. In their memories the twins are still toddlers and their firstborn at school. So it kinda throws them off to know they missed out so much on the development of their children. In a way he feels like he has failed as a father. If Rogue and him had declined to participate at this mission, then there wouldn‘t be this distance between the twins and them.  
  
„Don‘t blaim yourself for what happened at all“ is the Shadow Dragon Slayer saying right now to him as he is shortly kissed by him and he looks deep into ruby orbs fixed at him. With a short nod he closes his eyes and hides his face within the pitch-black hair of his mate. Rogue is right. He should be grateful about the fact, they are all still alive.  
  
************  
  
„So how is he doing, Layla?“ is he right now asking her as he enters the medical care unit and looks right at the young woman with the blond hair. „Again, he‘s in a very critical condition“ is she answering with a deep sigh, looking at her brother and she only looks up as the Steel Dragon Slayer comes closer to her. „It was his own decision for Raiden and me not to participate at all“ is he now saying to her and another deep sigh leaves her lips. From what their mother always tells them about Hitomes father, she knows how stubborn her brother can be.  
  
„Why is it always him clashing into Raios?“  
„Beats me“  
  
is the Steel Dragon Slayer honestly answering her right now and a gentle smile rests now on her lips. Even though she can‘t wield magic at all, Ryuzaki McGarden always supplies her with medical equipment, books and herbs he buys from the money he earns on his missions.  
  
„By the way, Hitome and Raiden managed to get a hold on some keys for Lilica“  
„She‘ll be for sure delighted“  
  
is she only saying as she smiles at him and accepts gratefully the box with ginseng roots the Steel Dragon Slayer just hands her.  
  
************  
  
Curious as she is, she sticks close to the so called Fire Dragon Slayer her mother is constantly telling about. With Happy on her lap she sits in the great hall right next to her best friend Sorano and watches how he chows down on some hash browns with fried eggs and bacon.  
  
„So how we know, he‘s the real one?“  
„Leo and Virgo recognized him, so this here is the real Natsu Dragneel“  
  
is she now saying to her friend and an amused smile rests now on his lips. Since both of the young women were quite sceptical at all, Lucy had agreed to call forth the two remaining spirits she still has a contract with in order to confirm his identity to them.  
  
„Is it true you beat the former master of Sabertooth?“  
„I could have easily finished him off“  
„And you are the one, who disguised himself as Erza Scarlet?“  
„That was easy“  
„Even beating Oracíon Seis?“  
„What you expect? They were quite a challenge but not as much as Mard Geer“  
„Wait, isn‘t that the creepy guy fighting against Sting-san and Rogue-san and Gray-san and against you?“  
„Yes, that‘s the guy“  
„So how were you able to defeat him?“  
„I‘d like to know too“  
„Actually, he was killed by Zeref after Gray and I kicked his ass for good“  
  
is Natsu right now answering and right there he notices how the two girls look at him in awe.  
  
„Kaa-san told us nothing about the fight against Zeref“  
„So what was it like?“  
  
is Sorano now asking and with a sheepish grin he rubs his head. Obviously these children know nothing about the war once raging against Fairy Tail. Only with the help of their allies were they able to beat the Alvarez Empire for good.  
  
„I tell you later, promised. But for now I need to speak with old man Gildarts“ is he now telling them as he ruffles through their hair, smiles at them and with only one gaze at his trusted partner he tells him to stay with Lilica for the moment.  
  
On his way to the guild master‘s office a deep sigh leaves his lips. Why are they so eager to hear stories about a war, that drove everyone he knows quite on the edge of their power? For now he‘s glad, they don‘t ask him about the incident around the Eclipse Gate or his first encounter with Acnologia on Tenroujima. Besides, he needs to know more about why his firstborn is constantly fighting with the one Dragon Slayer named Raios. Hopefully Gildarts can tell him more, since he doesn‘t want to bother Lucy at all.  
  
************  
  
Now completely dressed they head towards the great hall. The silver-haired girl, they saw yesterday is waving at them and he notices a bright smile on her lips. Obviously she knows quite well who they are. At the table not far from her he notices their Exceeds. Shalulu is drinking her tea. Panther Lily sipping on his kiwi juice. Lector and Frosch are sitting on the top of the table, gazing at something, that awakes now his curiosity. While Rogue decides to give it a try and talk to the Twins on his own, he walks over to the table where their partners are. Only now is he noticing the stack of magazines their partners are eagerly browsing through.  
  
„Look, Sting-kun, what we just found“ is the maroon Exceed right now saying to him as he holds up the picture of a young woman bearing the guild mark of Sabertooth while wearing a ivory-coloured bikini. Right now he‘s glad, Rogue isn‘t seeing him like this at all. Just by looking at this picture a scarlet shade rests on his cheeks and in a way she looks quite familiar to him.  
  
„If we find her, we can for sure find out more what happened to Sabertooth“  
„Fro thinks so too“  
  
comes from the green Exceed and in a way he has to agree what his partner just said. Lector is right. Once they find out who this ravishing young woman is bearing the mark of their guild, then he might also know, why Minerva is next to Gildarts a guild master.  
  
„What are you looking at?“ is he now hearing Rogues voice and as the Shadow Dragon Slayer takes away the magazine out of his hands, he rather stares at the floor in order to avoid looking at his partner. „This... This can‘t be....“ is he now hearing his mate saying and slightly confused he looks now at Rogue.  
  
„Wait, Rogue, you know her?“  
„Baka, look closely, then you‘d recognize who she is to us“  
„But... no way, that can‘t be....“  
  
is he now saying as he looks again at the young woman in the magazine.   
  
No. This just can‘t be true at all. This has to be some sort of bad dream. There is no way at all Hikari & Raios would defy their parents. Besides, the place the insiginia of Sabertooth is located in a silver colour, only one member within the guild has it this way. So this simply can‘t be true at all.  
  
„So you found the magazines I put aside with Shirayuki-san“  
„Who in the world gave her the allowance to pose for the Weekly Sorcerer?“  
  
is he now asking as the God Slayer walks up to them and Rogue just has to hold him back, so he won‘t be throttling any of his friends due to the fact their little angel is within this magazine.   
  
„I did in order to distract her mind“ is Minerva now answering his question and quite puzzled he looks now right at her. „But M‘lady...“ is he only saying as he feels Rogues hand on his own and he bites on his bottom lip. Right now he just pushed aside the fact, they have been trapped for sixteen years, so denying the obvious seemed very easy to him.  
  
„Sting, Rogue. I just did this so she can at least enjoy her life. Since that day, where the Council tried to convince us the Dragon Slayers died, Shirayuki never stopped believing the two of you return to the guild. Even after we lost that last  bit of hope, she still believes in you and right after our guild was merged wih Fairy Tail, she headed out in order to find you. She vowed only to return if she‘s able to bring you back home alive“  
  
is Minerva now telling them and right there he notices how she slightly trembles.   
  
To hear right now their firstborn is somewhere out there hunting down on an evidence of where they are is partly a relieve for him. In a way, it explains why the Twins had been all on their own the past couple years. Only to assure the family is complete, Shirayuki headed out with no leads at all about their whereabouts.   
  
He forms now a fist while biting hard on his bottom lip and guilt is building up deep inside of him. Guilt for leaving their children behind like this. Now he‘s never able to experiance the most crutial time of their three children at all. Rogue and himself have really missed so much achievement of their three precious little angels, that they never can make up for it. This is truly all his fault. Only because he listened to the orders of the Council, he‘s now like a mere stranger towards his sons. This is quite a messed up position they are in right now. Because, he really doesn‘t know at all how to reach out to Hikari an Raios at this range.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slight indications on the evil shadow to be noticed

Right now he doesn‘t know at all if he should be happy at all about their return or not. A deep sigh escapes his lips as he‘s right now taking a shower thinking about the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth and their Exceeds. The last time he had heard about them was sixteen years ago. Even though he only memorized somehow their scents, he‘s actually unsure how to react properly towards them.   
  
In his eyes, they left him and his older siblings all on their own. Shortly after the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth vanished, even their big sister abandonded them. So all he has right now are his Twin and their partner dragons. Actually, he doesn‘t need them any longer to be around. He can for sure take care of himself very well.  
  
After finishing his shower, he decides to wear a plain lavender coloured yukata. In a simple move he binds his long pitch-black hair into a pony, then he leaves the apartment he shares with Hikari by not making a sound at all. Right now he needs some time alone. He has to order his thoughts into a direction he‘s able to follow at all. For the main time he stays as shadow before he‘s heading out of the guild.   
  
Just as he reaches the entrance door, a trusted scent lingers now in his nostrils. A short glance over his shoulder and right now he notices the green Exceed clad in a pink frog suit smiling at him while stretching out the little paws towards him in order to be picked up by him. Annoyed as he is, he shortly rolls his eyes, then he picks Frosch up and leaves with him the guild to go for a walk.  
  
„Allright, you can accompany me for a while“ is he saying right now and a deep sigh escapes his lips as he sees the smile resting on Froschs face. „Fro thinks so too“ is the green Exceed now saying to him. So much about being all on his own for now. But in a way a part of him is more than relieved to now Frosch is alive and allright. Frosch snuggles now close to him while he carries the Exceed in his arms as they are leaving the guild behind.  
  
„Tze, why‘d you come back at all?“  
„Fro is happy to see Hikari and Raios“  
„A-actually, I never thought I‘d see you again“  
„Fro thinks so too“  
  
is the green Exceed saying right now as he avoids looking at him in order to hide the fact he‘s slightly blushing. In a way it‘s kind of embarrasing to admit he missed not only the two Exceeds, but also his parents as well.  
  
„But Fro is also sad“  
„Why?“  
„Raios makes Rogue sad and through that Frosch is sad too“  
  
is now the simple explanation coming from the green Exceed and he gazes now right at Frosch. Immediately he bites on his bottom lip while filtering the content of these words. Was it even right to judge them for heading out at all? The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth are in first line mages just like Hikari and himself. They only attended to this job, because the Magic Council had ordered them to appear. A deep sigh escapes his lips while he gnaws on his bottom lip. Blurry memories return from what Shirayuki had tried to tell them before Acnologia had shown up near Akane Resort.  
  
„Then why had they to leave at all? I feel like left behind and betrayed by them“  
  
is he telling now the green Exceed as he heads with him towards the near forest.  
  
Infront of Hikari he simply acts as if everything is allright with him. But actually being this last sixteen years without their parents left for sure a toll on his mental condition. Besides, what his twin and his partner dragon don‘t know is the fact, that deep inside of his soul is a parasitic evil shadow living since the battle against Acnologia. A voice constantly pushing him into eradicating the only sworn enemy he currently has: the Fire Dragon Slayer Hitome Dragneel.  
  
************  
  
„Oy, Gildarts, may I come in?“  
„Oh, it‘s you Natsu“  
  
is he hearing Gildarts now answering as he is leaning at the doorframe to the office and looks right at the former S-Class Mage. Actually he still can‘t believe this man to be guildmaster at all. Last time Makarov recommended him for this position, Gildarts had left and nominated Makarov back to be the guildmaster of Fairy Tail.  
With a simple wave of his hand the old man welcomes him inside and he gazes carefully through the room.  
  
In one corner are battle-worn banners of Sabertooth and Fairy Tail. Photos of the founders as well the former masters of Fairy Tail at the left-hand side while on the right-hand side there are only photos of a Sabertooth after Jiemma had been defeated by Sting.  
  
„I can‘t believe Fairy Tail is gone for good this time“  
„Actually me neither“  
„How did Lucy cope with the entire situation?“  
„Why don‘t you ask her yourself, Natsu?“  
  
is Gildarts now asking him as the two mages sit down and gaze out of the window. All he‘s able to see from here is rocks and a few specks of green in between.  
  
„There is something I need to know, Gildarts“  
„You want to ask how this is possible, the seven of you vanished for sixteen years?“  
  
is the old man now asking him and with a nod he rests his head on his hands while gazing right at his mentor. After he joined Fairy Tail as a kid, he quickly saw a fatherly figure in the strongest mage of this guild.  
  
„Not even Minerva is sure how this could even happen“  
„But this has to be some kind of sick joke. I simply can‘t be stuck in time again“  
„I‘m sorry, Natsu, but this is the truth. Wendy, Laxus, Gajeel and you were gone for exactly sixteen years. The council even declared you to be dead. After that the two strongest guilds in Fiore were merged into one and few weeks later Acnologia appeared at Akane Resort“  
„But you mentioned before the kiddos defeated him, h-how?“  
  
is he asking him since he can‘t really believe a bunch of children being able to slay the king of dragons. Last time he checked even his foster father Igneel had his share of troubles to defeat the black dragon of the apocalypse. Gildarts. The entire Fairy Tail guild assembled on Tenroujima. Sting and Rogue. Gajeel. Wendy and himself. They all weren‘t able to leave even the tiniest scratch on Acnologia. So how is this even possible for a bunch of youngsters to kill the strongest dragon in times?  
  
Gildarts stands now up, approaches a drawer and returns with a video-lacrima to him. „Some tourist recorded a part of the battle and handed it later to Erza“ is Gildarts only saying as he hands him the lacrima and with a short nod he activates it to see.  
  
 _„Hakueiryuu no....“_  
 _„Raienryuu no.....“_  
 _„Kotetsuryuu no....“_  
 _„Dokuryuu no....“_  
 _„Hakuryuu no....“_  
 _„Rairyuu no....“_  
 _„.....Houkou“_  
  
is he hearing the teenage Dragon Slayers shout over and over again and with a serious expression he notices something flickering around the boy with the pitch-black hair. Quickly he widens his eyes, watches again this scene more carefully and bites hardly on his bottom lip. If his hunch is correct, then he also knows why Hitome was attacked so viciously before.  
  
************  
  
„Have you seen Frosch?“ is he asking right now the maroon Exceed sitting right next to Happy chowing down on some grilled fish. After he had to calm down Sting not to hit the God Slayer at all, he only notices by now his partner is gone. Lector only shakes his head in denial and a deep sigh escapes his lips. Maybe Yukino knows where the green Exceed might be within this building.  
  
„Are you looking for someone, Mister?“  
„Have you seen Frosch?“  
„Frosch?“  
„That‘s the name of my partner, a green Exceed clad in a pink-frog suit“  
„I‘ve seen someone like that leaving the guild with Raios“  
  
is the girl now telling him, who somewhat reminds him of a member of the Strauss family. He nods thankfully, than he approaches Sting.  
  
„Found him?“  
„Yeah, Frosch is with Raios“  
  
is his response right now as he gazes deep into these trusted sapphires and leans his forehead on Stings.  
  
„He won‘t let anything happen to Frosch“  
„I know“  
  
is he saying now with a deep sigh. Even though the twins seem so distant towards his mate and himself, in a way Sting is right. Hopefully Frosch can help them to strenghten the bond towards their sons again.  
  
************  
  
„Wait, that brat I saw before is..?“  
„He isn‘t a brat, he‘s your son, Gajeel“  
  
is she now saying to him, pouting, her arms stemmed into her sides and trying to glare at him. A smirk appears right now on his lips. How often has this loveable bookworm tried to act angry on him. He ruffles right now thorugh her hair as she still tries to look angry on him.  
  
„So he is giving you are hard time?“  
„Gajeel“  
„Gi~hi“  
  
is now coming from her as her eyes flicker shortly and he still smirks at her. In a way he somehow thought how his firstborn would do. When Ryuzaki was two years old Levy mentioned, their son would be one day the spitting image of him, Gajeel Redfox. All he said to her back than was not to call out the devil.  
  
But somehow her guess seemed to be right fom the first place on. His son is right now just like he was after he left Denish in order to become a stronger mage. In Ryuzaki‘s age he had joined the ranks of Phantom Lord and climbed up the ranks real quick. But compared to his son he had no one to guide him on the path of righteousness. The member of the Magic Council, Belno tried her best she could do, but only after he joined Fairy Tail after being defeated by none other than the Salamander his entire life started to change.  
  
„Leave this to me, Levy, I‘m going to fix things“ is he now saying to her with a serious expression resting on his face. Gildarts‘ words are still going through his mind. If the old man is right and Ryuzaki was able to kick ass Acnologia, than he‘s for sure in trouble. Since they headed to Magnolia in order to return to the guild he hasn‘t even felt the tiniest spark of magic running through his body. But somehow there has to be magic left inside of him, otherwise he‘d never been able to move at all. Actually, he feels responsible for Levy having a hard time with their son. So he will challenge him to a battle. Magic or no Magic. He needs to bring Ryuzaki back on the path Levy was laying out for them together. Even though this means being defeated by his own flesh and blood  
  
************  
  
After his talk with Gildarts he enters the great hall, slumps down at the table where Happy and Lector are currently eating their fish and he stares at the surface of the table.  
  
„Natsu, what‘s wrong?“  
„Is there something on your mind, Natsu-kun?“  
  
are the two Exceeds asking him right now as he notices how Sting and Rogue are now approaching him.  
  
„Gildarts showed me a lacrima about the battle against Acnologia“  
„Why are you looking like there is something wrong about it, Natsu-san?“  
„Because of what I noticed by one of them during the fight“  
  
is he answering with a serious expression on his face as he looks rigt at the Twin Dragons standing infront of him.  
  
„Sting, Rogue; here look at it and tell me what you notice“ is he now saying to them as he hands them the lacrima he was able to borrow for a while and gazes right at them. ,Just as I thought‘ is right now going through his mind as he notices Rogue becoming paler than usual and this more than serious expression appearing on Stings face. So obviously his hunch about what he saw flickering around the boy with the pitch-black hair seems to be right.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally got this chapter finished. It will take a while for me to do the next one since I kind of lost my drive for Fairy Tail. But I won't abandon my Fairy Tail related works at all. It may take some time, but I'm going to write on them if my inspiration is back ;)
> 
> For the time being just follow my DGM-related works if you are interested ;)

No. This can‘t be true at all. He was so sure all these years to have kept the evil shadow at bay after Rogue was almost taken over while Shirayuki was little. But if someone is able to confirm his hunch right now, then it‘s none other than his first-born son Hikari. He really needs to talk to the younger White Dragon Slayer in order to figure out if Raios is truly obsessed by the evil shadow and why. „Thanks, Natsu-san“ is he saying right now towards the Fire Dragon Slayer, lays his hand on Rogues shoulder while he shortly gazes at his idol, then he leaves him in order to find out where his son might be within the guild. Lector decided to come along, since the maroon Exceed is also worried about how Hikari will act while facing him.  
  
„Somehow, there is something fishy going on, Sting-kun“  
„You think so, Lector?“  
  
is he asking his partner right now as they head now upstairs and gazes at the Exceed walking next to him. Lector only nods and a very thoughtful expression rests now on his face. What, if his partner is right and they were kept sealed away for a very good reason? Actually, he never had a reason to doubt Lector at all. Most of the hunches the maroon Exceed has are right on spot. Therefore he knows quite well, he can entrust everything to Lector, even his biggest secrets.  
  
„Lector, I want you to investigate“  
„But, Sting-kun...“  
„I entrust you with this task, buddy“  
  
is he now saying to Lector as he ruffles him through the maroon pelt and smiles at him in an assuring way. Facing Hikari on his own won‘t be so difficult at all. The maroon Exceed only nods, then he watches how Lector turns around and goes downstairs while he follows the hallway. Right now he focuses on the scent of his sons and bingo, he‘s able to find a trail leading him towards the end of the hallway.  
  
************  
  
„They have actually WHAT???“  
„I-I‘m very sorry, sir, but the Dragon Slayers are...“  
  
is the messenger frog right now saying towards the man clad all in black, afraid of the upcoming wrath while stumbling slowly backwards to the door. The man jumps now up, obviously infuriated by the received news right now and he slashes out violently at the messenger frog with a wind-covered blade that hits the messenger deadly.  
  
„You are always so short-tempered, Susanoo“  
„I am not“  
  
is the man saying right now with a mere pout as another being enters the room by now and gazes right at the other one.  
  
„The poor soul, now I need to take care of it“  
  
is a female voice saying right now in a sad way and he just rolls enervated his eyes. Coming along with the other gods is never easy at all. Especially, since they all have a different cultural background.  
  
„Pandora, were you at least able to absorb their magic?“  
„Only from four of them“  
  
is the woman carrying the name Pandora responding by now and a deep sigh escapes his lips as another man enters the room by now.  
  
„Only four? Amaterasu isn‘t going to be pleased by these news at all“  
„Who are the three, where Pandoras magic wasn‘t working?“  
„Poison, Lightning and Shadow“  
  
is Pandora saying right now and he shortly raises an eyebrow. Why were these three dragons the only one immune against her sealing magic?  
  
„Now I‘m curious what‘s so special about them. Persephone, Pandora, the two of you take care of them“  
„And what do you plan to do, Susanoo?“  
  
is the other man now asking him while brushing through his long black hair.  
  
„I‘m going to awake some allies of ours from their deep slumber“  
  
is his response right now as he grabs a black cloak, wraps it now over his shoulders and leaves in a quick rush the room he is in right now.  
  
************  
  
While he is currently on his own, he simply decides to head over to the infirmary in order to check on the boy that had been severly injured by Raios. Besides, maybe he can gather some useful information from the healer working there, why his son is acting this way within this guild. Knowing Frosch is currently with the younger Shadow Dragon eases his mind only a bit. But still, something is totally wrong here. Why would there be the evil shadow around Raios, when it was trying to take over his body for as long as he knows? With a deep sigh he closes his eyes, leans against the limestone wall, rubs the bridge of his nose and it is now a long time since he‘s able to hear the voices coming from within himself.  
  
// You think he can hear us? //  
// He‘d be able since we are here. So why shouldn‘t he be able at all? //  
// I‘m here right now, so is there anything bothering the two of you? //  
// Actually, it is almost time //  
// I know, but.... //  
// Not by now. The conditions aren‘t right //  
// Besides, I don‘t like those jerks at all //  
// They are your brothers //  
// Brothers, that only care for themselves //  
// As if we need such jerks at all //  
// Still, they are.... //  
  
is he saying mentally as he slowly opens now his eyes and sighs deeply.   
  
He wasn‘t able at all to inform Sting about them, so he simply decided to conceal his pregnancy in a way, that no one will even guess him to carry new life within his own body. During the time they were caught within the temple, he was able to not only feel the growth of his sons, but also build up a connection to them on a telepathic way. Actually, he never intended at all to keep their presence hidden from their own father. But he was forced to do so by the given circumstances.  
  
Not very long and the day arrives, where he can finally undo the concealment. But this is going with a high price to pay and he is willed to pay it. Until then, he has to act like everything is fine and that his magic had vanished during their time of imprisonment just like the magic of the other Dragon Slayers. He even will have to keep up the charade infront of his mate Sting Eucliffe he currently has pulled up in order to keep their two youngest sons safe and sound.  
  
************  
  
Annoyed as he is, he grits his teeth as he notices Raios is again away on his own. Lately this happens a lot. Right now he can only hope his younger twin isn‘t with the Poison Dragon, because he just can‘t stand the thought of Raios showing some interest in being with Yuuto at all. Rubbing with the towel through his damp hair he thinks about what to do right now as he suddenly picks up a trusted and familiar scent approaching the door of their shared apartment. Before he heads to the door, he picks a pair of pants made out of linen and is putting them on with a light red shirt made of the same fabric.  
  
„What do you want, old man?“  
„I‘m here, because I need to talk to you, Hikari“  
  
is he hearing right now the man standing infront of the door saying to him as he glares at him and a low growl escapes his throat. Why in the world should he even consider to talk with the White Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth at all? He has no connections to him at all and no interest in learning more about him. His only concern is his younger twin since he just can‘t shake the feeling, Raios keeps a big secret from him. As far as he knows, they never lied to each other. Never. Until recently the were unseperable, so he wonders deep within why Raios suddenly decides to change these things at all between them.  
  
„I need to talk with you about Raios“  
„Why should I even tell you what I know at all? I don‘t even know you, old man“  
  
is he stating right now with a cocky attitude ignoring right now the faint memories trying to force their way back into his subconsciousness.  
  
„Because... I can tell you about your parents if you agree to tell me all you know about your brother“  
„You‘re baiting me with a deal?“  
  
is he asking right now, crossing his arms, still glaring at the blond man and with an enervated expression he allows the man simply to step inside the apartment he shares with his twin brother.  
  
„How do you even know our names?“  
„I simply have to as guildmaster of Sabertooth“  
  
is the blond haired man now stating and a short smile appears on his lips as he decides to give him a glass of water.  
  
„Allright, you tell me first about my father. Only then will I decide to hand you the information I have about my brother“  
  
are now his words as he leans against the kitchen counter, a glass of water in his hand and still glaring at the man standing infront of him. ,Just why is his scent so familiar to me? That can‘t be at all. I‘ve never met this man before and Raios neither. So why do I feel like, I know who this man is to us?‘ is the thought now going through his mind and he presses his lips into a thin line.  
  
„Yukino Aguria is only your surrogate mother. She agreed to help out while her best friends searched for a way for their daughter to have a sibling. Since you want to know something about your father, I can only tell you this: for a long time he had been a childish, arrogant and cocky bastard only thinking on posing to be better than the rest.   
  
Driven by the urge to prove he‘s a true Dragon Slayer he learned his lesson while fighting Natsu-san and Gajeel at the Daimatou Enbu X791. But the true test was after facing Jiemma at that same night. Leaving him in the thought of losing his partner Lector, he finally acknowledged the power of emotions turning him into a strong fighter.  
  
After he‘d been nominated and voted to be the next guildmaster of Sabertooth, he also noticed the true bond he shares towards the Shadow Dragon Slayer Rogue Cheney. The two of them grew closer and closer thanks to the birth of Shirayuki. Even though your father matured and decided to act properly how a man his age would act, he even fought off an entire guild in order to protect what is dear to him“  
  
is he now hearing and while he grits his teeth, the grip around the water glass becomes so firm, it splitters into a lot of pieces. He simply doesn‘t feel some of the pieces to cut right into his hand and in a defiant way he stares at the man infront of him.  
  
„I don‘t believe this at all. If we are truly so dear to him, then why did he decide to abandon us in the first place? Besides, our big sister is this deluted by the thought, they are going to return home to us. But she doesn‘t know at all they are already dead. Killed by none other than Acnologia, former king of dragons“  
  
are the harsh words now coming from him as he turns around in order to leave the kitchen area.  
  
„He had to follow the given order by the magic council“  
„So damned rules are far more important than his own children?“  
  
is he now saying in an aggravated way, his eyes shortly glaring and at the same moment he feels a sharp pain inside his heart. Actually, he had never been in such a situation before, so this feeling is for sure strange for him.  
  
„You sure sound a lot like Rogue. But to be honest, your father wasn‘t expecting to face such a difficul mission in the first place. He thought it is something simple keeping him only a couple days away from his children. He‘d be still trapped if it weren‘t for the sharp minded Shadow Dragon Slayer to be with them“  
  
is he now hearing the blond man saying and for a moment his aggravation starts to sink. They were tricked by the Council? Is this what this man just tries to tell him? With a simple growl he starts to punch but before he actually hits this man he only feels strong arms embracing him.  
  
„You‘re such an idiot guildmaster and father“  
  
is he saying right now, punching against the chest of the White Dragon Slayer standing infornt of him and he just can‘t hide the tears now falling. To know his big sister was right all the time is for sure gnawing on his mind. Because this simply means, Raios and him had been easily tricked by the events occuring in the past. Only now is he realizing that back then when they faced Acnologia his entire world had shattered by hearing this vicious dragon had killed dragons before. So he will for sure need to apologize and explain towards the White Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth his behaviour.


End file.
